The Wind and the Rose
by Skyelara
Summary: She was a rose that was grounded and secure. He was the wind, wild and free. 100 theme challenge for SonAmy.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I had never been one for saying goodbye. I never thought that I would have to say goodbye. Just like that, in an instant, they had been torn from my grasp. Or I had been torn from their grasp. Literally.

Somehow I had managed to escape the wreckage and his mechanical grasp. I ran. I ran long and hard even when I grew tired of running. I weaved through barren trees, ducked my head from stray branches, and prayed that somehow I would make it out of this alive.

I broke free from the woods grip and came upon a clearing with a lake that shimmered in the sun's brilliant rays. There was a planet high in the sky that was tethered to the ground by a long metal chain. I thought about my sudden parting and this planet whose freedom was stolen. I somehow knew that the events were connected.

My head whirled around at a sudden sound in the forest. My heart stopped, my insides froze, and dread pumped through my body like adrenaline.

"No," I whispered, taking a step back as if that would do me any good. A sudden burst of wind caught me by surprise. I closed my eyes in waiting, waiting for the inevitability of my situation. When nothing happened, I slowly opened them. I gasped before I realized this was not the thing I was running from, though they were eerily similar.

He was blue, like the color of the ocean on a fine summer day. His eyes were the color of the grass when it was freshly cut. His smile was hope. He was the answer to my prayers. I just knew it.

He reached out his gloved hand to me. "Hiya," he said with cocky smile that only comes with experience. "My name is Sonic. What's yours?"

"Amy."

In that moment I knew my life was about to change. Forever.

* * *

**I decided to take on the 100 theme challenge and each chapter will be a short drabble of sorts. I really want to work on my writing and I think writing short pieces like this might be best for me right now. I hope you enjoyed it and will stick with me for the ride! As always, please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

"Why don't you just give up on him?"

I got asked this question all the time and it never failed to surprise me. Don't they know? Can't they see? I wanted to scream and yell at them all the same that they don't get it. They just don't know. How could they know?

But I didn't. I just bit my lip and always said, "It's complicated."

Not today.

"Do you know why I don't give up on him? Hmm?" I said as I watched Rouge eye me with faint curiosity behind the pages of a magazine.

"Because it's complicated?"

"No. It's not complicated! It's simple, you see. I love him. When you love something you do not give up. You work. You work harder than anyone can ever imagine just to obtain this small simple thing called love that is always just out of your reach. So you are content with how things are because when you finally do catch a glimpse of it, however small it is, it's worth it. It's devastating when you lose it again, yes, but so worth it. I would rather have small moments with him than not have anything with him at all. Those small moments mean everything to me. So you see? It's not all that complicated."

I took a deep breath and stared at Rouge, waiting for her response.

She stared evenly at me before returning her gaze to the pages in her manicured hands. "Well, alright then," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world as she turned the page in her magazine.

I nodded with relief. "Alright then."

* * *

**I never update twice in a week, let alone the day after I upload a story. I think this is a great start! I know the chapters are short but they are supposed to be little snapshots of their lives. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) Thank you again for reading this story.  
**


	3. Making History

**Making History**

We were cluttered in Tails' living room, eyes glued to the television as they reported our latest attempts to foil Eggman's plans. Sonic's face was plastered all along the screen, his trademark cocky smile contagious. He wore his regular thumbs-up and was winking to the audience. Somewhere I knew that girls were swooning over him, just like I used to.

Correction. Like I was.

"Tonight we say thank you to Sonic the Hedgehog for once again saving the city from Robotnik's clutches. This is Scarlett Garcia reporting for-"

The screen shuttered and emptied into darkness before she had the chance to finish. I clutched the remote in my hand, my knuckles white from anger.

Eyes were glued to me instead of Sonic's image on the box.

"What?" I snapped. "What are you looking at?"

They all looked away as if they were embarrassed for me. All except Sonic, who was giving me a puzzled stare, as if he could somehow piece together the pieces of my sudden outburst.

"Guys," the hero stated, "could you give us a minute?"

Eyebrows were raised, but they did not dare question him. Slowly, they shuffled into the kitchen, eyes peaking back as if they could see what was about to transpire. I knew as soon as the door closed they would be behind it eavesdropping, maybe making bets.

I dared not get my hopes up. I knew this conversation would not be about us, but about me. It was always about me and my temper, and my idiocy, and my inability to let him go.

Instead, I heard unlikely words tumble out of his mouth. "You did well today."

I snapped my gaze up in his direction. He had a lazy smile playing on his face, his arm dangled over his knee, like he was comfortable. He was never comfortable alone with me.

I felt naked with his eyes on me, so I averted my own. "What?"

"I said you did well today. Fighting Eggman, I mean. You're getting better."

I felt a swell of pride rise in my chest at his compliment. I wanted to say thank you, but instead I whispered, "I want to make history."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "What?"

"It's always you up on the big screen," I said, clearing my throat. I faced him before the courage left my body and nothing was left but an empty shell. "It's always about you. I know you do a lot of the work, but what about us? I don't just want to be Sonic's friend when they mention you saving the day. I don't want to be the damsel in distress that he had to save once again. I want to be the hero and be by your side while you fight against evil."

I suddenly felt foolish but he was still smiling at me. "I want to make history," I repeated. "I want to be someone you can be proud of."

He laughed at me and then I really feel foolish. "Ames," he said with a wink, "you already have made history. You already are a hero. Stop second guessing yourself." He extended his hand to me after standing. "Let's go eat some chili dogs in celebration."

The way he looked at me made me feel like I could do anything. Like I could be anything. His smile was catching and I could not help but laugh as I grabbed his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

I made a mental promise to myself to become better. For him and for me.


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

I never fully understood Sonic's love of running. I ran occasionally, mostly chasing after him, of course, but I still ran to stay in shape. I tried running for fun, once or twice, but did not see the appeal of it. My legs would burn and it reminded me of a fire I felt long ago, when the peace I felt exploded and shattered my life to the core. When I ran, oxygen would escape my lungs and I would find it hard to breathe. It felt like a hand was around my throat, choking me. It brought me back to a time when I was the one being chased, and not the other way around.

But here it was different. I was not the one running. He was.

It was exhilarating.

I decided to stop admiring his features and peaked out at the world around us. My breath caught in my throat and tears formed in my eyes, either from the stinging wind or from the emotions built up inside of me, threatening to overflow. Colors blended together, like in a painting, spreading all around us, paving the way. The sunlight caught my face, warming me. It was bright, beautiful, and blinding. I did not feel blinded, though. I felt as if my eyes had opened for the first time.

It was like I did not know something had been closed off within me until the door opened and a river came flooding out.

"Beautiful," I murmured. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was flying with the wind caressing my face, and that I could go anywhere I wanted to. For a brief moment I forgot all my troubles and worries. I was focused on the here and now. It was a relief.

We stopped abruptly and Sonic set me down on my feet. He looked at me funny, with an eyebrow lifted in the air.

But I did not return the glance. I was too busy watching a flower that stood in my garden, caught by the wind that seemed to follow Sonic wherever he goes. That was when it hit me.

Sonic was the wind, wild and free. He could go anywhere he wanted to go. He ran to get away from everything, to feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, to feel alive. I was the rose, grounded and secure, who could only feel the embrace of the wind whenever it came past. It would never be mine to hold. The wind belonged to no one but itself.

How could any girl compete with that?

A tear fell from my eye, racing down my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand roughly. "Thank you," I said and I meant it.

"Amy?" His eyes were confused. They were color of the green grass he loved to run upon.

I shook my head and attempted a feeble smile. "I understand, now."

"Understand what?"

"Why you love to run. Why you can never love me."

He looked pained but I knew it could never amount to the pain I felt in my heart.

"Amy…." Sonic stood there, unsure of himself, his legs twitching in anticipation.

"Goodbye, Sonic," I told him, turning and walking inside of my home. It was only when the door clicked shut that I allowed myself to break down.

I would never be free.

* * *

**I have been in such a writing mood lately! This chapter was originally written with a rivalry with another woman talking to Sonic, but it did not feel right. I was lying in bed last night thinking and this popped into mind. I hope I did the running scene justice. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone :)**


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

"Amy , open up!"

The sound of his incessant knocking filled my ears. He knew there was a spare key under the flower pot next to the doorway. He could come in, if he really wanted to. At least he had the decency to respect my privacy, I supposed.

"Amy, come on. I just want to talk. Please let me in." He sounded so pleading, so honest. It was almost enough to get me off of the couch. Almost.

I pulled the navy blue blanket over my head, the softness tickling my cheeks. I breathed in the scent of detergent and flowers. It was comforting. It reminded me of home, of stability.

The knocking stopped abruptly and I could just imagine the gears turning in his head as he figured out what route to take next. That or he was finally giving up. I doubt Sonic would give up. He was not the kind of person to just surrender.

The door clicked. He must have found the key. I pictured him walking in, taking in the scene, calculating what to do next. My grip on the blanket tightened and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

I remembered going to a show with my mother once when I was about five years old. The performer had called his assistant to the table and she lied down on the cool metal surface. I watched with bright eyes as he covered her with a wide cloth whose ends caressed the floor. He chanted a few key words, waving his hands over her still body. He smiled at the audience, teeth and all, before lifting the blanket. I had gasped, my hands covering my mouth, when I saw that there was nothing there but the smooth surface. She had disappeared, like magic.

I felt the cover slowly being pulled from my face. I wished that I had the ability to vanish like that woman whenever a blanket was pulled from my body.

I peered up at him and he wore that look that I knew so well, the one that he saved just for me. It was the one that he displayed when he had hurt me. The guilt scrunched up his eyes and his lips were pinched in a frown. He sat down next to where my head lied. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, like he did not know what to do with them, like he did not know what to do with himself.

"You found the key," I said, clutching onto the blanket with feeble fingers.

He nodded, staring down at his shoes. He reminded me of a little kid. He swung his feet forward and backward, one at a time, as if he could not sit still long enough to hold a conversation.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" I asked because I knew he would not be the first to break the buzzing silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring my question. He finally lost his staring contest with the ground to look at me with careful eyes. "You've been ignoring me since the last time we fought Egghead."

I contemplated his question. "Yes," I said, "and no."

He waited for me to elaborate, his heated stare piercing through me.

"I just don't even know what to do anymore," I said with a sigh. "Do I wait around for you, even though I know that you'll never feel for me the way I do for you? Or do I try to move on, even though that's nearly impossible?"

He flinched back, his toes drumming the floor. He was perched on the end of the couch as if he was just waiting for the opportune moment to run.

I hated that about him.

But he stayed anyway, regardless of his urge to race away.

I loved that about him.

"Amy," he began, teetering on the edge of the seat.

"You don't have to say anything," I said, cutting him off with a wave of my hand. "I just wanted to tell you since you came all this way to check on me. You can go, if you want," I added quietly. "I don't want to keep you when you have better things to do. When there's nothing you can really do."

I closed my eyes, expecting for him to get up and run like he always does. Instead, I was taken by surprise when I felt something warm grasp my hand. I opened my eyes, startled, staring at him with a wide gaze.

He did not quite meet my eyes and I saw a light pink accentuating his cheeks. I smiled to myself. It was not a lot but it was enough to remind me that what I felt for him was unbreakable.

And I did not mind at all.

* * *

**I know I said I would not update again before the holidays but I could not help myself ;) A treat for you faithful readers! Happy Holidays!**


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

Air rushed into my lungs and out again as I stared at the violet eyes of my opponent. I wiped the sweat off of my brow as the unrelenting hot sun beat down upon us. I shifted my right foot behind my left, bending my knees slightly like I had been taught. I brought my hands up near my face, curling my fingers into a fist.

I went through the steps in my head over and over again as if doing that alone were enough to help me defeat him.

"Come on," he said. "You are better than this."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Shut up, Knuckles!"

"Don't let your anger get to you."

"You let yours get to you all of the time," I countered.

He rushed at me as the words tumbled out of my mouth and I stepped back in surprise. He threw a punch my way and I quickly brought the palm of my hand up to deflect it. I ducked and aimed at his midsection. He jumped back before I could make contact. I brought my hands back up in their protective stance, watching him carefully in anticipation.

We circled each other until I decided to make a break for it. I dashed at him and my curled fist plummeted toward his face until he caught it in his hand. I cursed under my breath as he pulled me with such force that I stumbled. I wheezed as the pressure of his fist collided with my stomach.

"Come on," he said with another punch, "get out of this!"

A sound left my lips that sounded like a mix between agony and aggravation. I would not let him defeat me so easily again. He grabbed my other hand as I swung toward him. I grinned and immediately brought my knee up and hit his midsection. Taken off guard, he let go of my hands. I did not allow him time to recover as I charged in, my fist hitting his jaw.

"Better," he said as he parried, grazing the side of my head as I attempted to get out of the way.

"Better isn't good enough!"

I needed to keep him from being able to counterattack. The best way to do that was to get him off of his feet. Aim for the knees. I extended my leg in a kick but he seemed to have read my mind as he grabbed my leg and used my own force to swing my body onto the ground. As my back slammed against the earth I lost my breath. The sun briefly disappeared as his form jumped up and came down upon me, punching the ground besides my head before I even had the chance to roll away.

"Dead."

I glared up at him, ignoring his help to get me off of the ground as I pushed his hand aside.

"I would not have been dead," I said with a huff, gingerly pushing myself up. I winced, clutching my aching side. My whole body throbbed and I could already feel bruises forming.

"I spared you but Eggman's robots wouldn't have," Knuckles said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I was going easy on you."

"Shut up. I'll beat you this time."

Knuckles rolled his eyes but got back into fighting stance.

"Sure you will, pinky."

"I will," I said, mimicking his posture.

I would become a better fighter and prove to Sonic that I could take care of myself and that I was not a damsel in distress.

I would get that Sonic to respect me.

* * *

**I have to admit, I'm kinda a bit proud of how this came out. This was my first attempt to write a fight scene. Ever. I hope I did a fairly good job for my first try :) Critique's or suggestions are welcome! I imagine Amy would not want to ask Sonic for fighting help (mainly because she wants to surprise him!) so she would go to Knuckles instead. He's tough but also sweet. The last line was inspired by Sonic Adventure :)**

**Thanks for your support! I will try to update again soon but my internship is coming up and will be taking over my life so no promises on when the next chapter will be out.**


	7. Eternity

**Eternity**

It was supposed to be an ordinary mission. It was supposed to be just stopping Eggman from his newest plot to take over the world. It was supposed to be simple, quick, and easy. It was supposed to be my time to shine and show Sonic what I have been learning. He was supposed to congratulate me after, tell me how much I have improved, and maybe even give me a kiss. It was supposed to be a good day.

It was never supposed to be like this.

I don't know when I realized something was wrong. My hairs stood on end, prickling the back of my neck. My hands shook at my sides as my eyes peered around, the sounds of a sonic boom blasting my eardrums. My pulse throbbed in my ears and fear quivered throughout my veins.

"Something's not right," I said, voicing my concerns to Tails.

The bright fox looked up from the control panel that he was currently hacking into. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something doesn't feel right. I think something bad is about to happen. I think Sonic is in trouble."

He frowned at me. "Amy, nothing is wrong. Sonic is over there fighting the rest of the bad guys with Knuckles. Everything is going according to plan. They fight off the robots while we find a way to disable them remotely and find our way into the control room."

"I know the plan, Tails!" I nearly shouted, my hands squeezing into a trembling fist. It was all I could do to stay calm while every fiber in my being was buzzing with anticipation. "But I trust my gut instinct. I'm going to go help them."

"Amy!"

I turned and dashed away from the plan that had been engraved in my mind as his voice called after me. I knew I was supposed to stay with Tails and help protect him in case any stray robots came our way, but I just couldn't. Not when my senses were screaming at me. The last time I felt this sensation was when my mother had been killed and I had been kidnapped.

I turned the corner abruptly, my boots losing traction. I slid and caught myself against the metal wall when I saw them, their backs turned away from glaring red eyes in the depths of darkness. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in horror. It had been a distraction. All of it. This was his master plan.

"Metal," I mouthed, failing to find my voice.

I couldn't do this. I had to do this. I needed to do this.

I pushed off from the wall, ignoring the voice that screamed in my head to get away from this monster. I sprinted toward the pair as fast as my legs would carry me. I summoned my hammer, preparing for the attack.

"Sonic!" I shrieked, begging my legs to propel me faster.

It was not enough. I was not enough.

It was like in the movies where time just stands still while something horrible happens. My legs wouldn't move and I had to watch as the doppelganger rushed out, sharp claws gleaming. Sonic looked at me in alarm, uttering something about my being here and aborting the plan. He had no idea of the monstrosity lurking behind him, ready for the kill.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I would not let him die like my mother. I wouldn't make it in time. I had to make it in time.

Then, the eternity of waiting came to an end and all I saw was blood, the color of his eyes.

* * *

**I decided I wanted to post something before I start my internship tomorrow because I might not have the chance to write for a while :) Thanks for reading and feedback is welcome! :)**


	8. Gateway

**Gateway**

I never realized how blinding the color white was until I was surrounded by it. The color engulfed my senses and panic prickled my skin. Everywhere I turned it was the same; I couldn't distinguish what was up and what was down. I walked forward, the thuds of my footsteps echoing in my ears like faint explosions off in the distance.

"Don't panic," I said, gritting my teeth. "Don't panic."

I trudged on forward, desperate to find some way out of the pools of white. As I continued, my legs felt heavy, like lead, and my breaths came thick and fast. I collapsed, the palms of my hands touching the bleached floor. Cool sweat dripped from my forehead as I struggled to breathe. It was then I saw the startling contrast against the monochrome.

Blood was dripping and mixing with the melting white. My blood.

Startled, my shaking hand touched my stomach. I brought it up and my hand was inked with a fresh scarlet substance. I stifled a scream as the red substance pooled around me, splattering the area around me like paint on a canvas. I couldn't move. I was going to die here in this nothingness.

"Help!" I managed to shout, looking around wildly. "Please, anyone help!"

Out of the corner of my eye, another color caught my attention. Pink, soft like that of a flower. The vision was hazy at first but then I recognized the figure in the distance.

"Mom?" I asked in a whisper, my hand clenching my throbbing side. "Mom!"

She appeared in front me with a sad smile, her amber eyes crinkling at the edges. She knelt down, ignoring the sea of blood around her. She held out her arms like she had once done when I was little and afraid of the thunderstorms that boomed outside of my bedroom window.

I collapsed into her arms, tears leaking from my closed eyes. "Mom," I croaked. "Where are we?"

Her hand stroked the back of my head in a soothing manner, smoothing down my hair. "Shh," she said. Her voice was comforting. It reminded me of home and innocence. "It'll all be over soon, Rosie."

"What will be over?" I asked, looking up at her in confusion. "I don't understand."

"We are finally going home together."

Home. That sounded lovely. My eyes drifted shut when I realized something. Our home had been destroyed many years ago, the day that I had first met Sonic. I pushed away from her, gnashing my teeth when my body screamed in agony. How did I get hurt? Flashes of images pulsed through my mind. Sonic and Knuckles. Metal Sonic. Pain seared my body and splotches of darkness dappled my vision. I blinked them away.

"Mom," I said, staring at her. "You're dead."

She smiled at me in response, that same sad ghost of a smile.

"Am I…am I dead?" I sputtered.

"This is the gateway," she said, "between the living and the dead. I am the one who brings souls from one side to the other. I am the gatekeeper." As she said this, two large doors appeared on either side of her. "One door represents life and the other represents death. Once your time runs out that door will disappear and you will be left with no option. Sometimes, though, even if you choose life you will not be able to cross that door. It will have been too late."

Hot tears filled my vision. "Then you are not my mother, and I am going to die."

"I take the form of what you need the most."

A wave of dizziness consumed me and I fought to keep my eyes open. "So I'm not dead. Not yet."

"That is correct," my pseudo mother said. "But you are close. Very close. You'll be dead within minutes. I am sure that even you can feel it."

My heart fluttered in my chest in trepidation. What I needed right now was a way to get out of here. What I needed was Sonic.

"Is there a way….,"I trailed off as I saw Sonic standing in front of me where my mom had once been, wearing the same look she had been wearing earlier. It was uncharacteristic and I thought it did not suit him at all. Sonic should be grinning, not grimacing.

I swallowed the lump that formed my throat. I had done this to protect Sonic, just as my mother had done with me. Could I accept death, just as she had? What would Sonic do? He wouldn't give up, I thought, he would fight until the very end, kicking and swinging.

"So you have made your choice," he stated, head cocked to the side. "I cannot promise that door will open for you, Amy Rose. Your injuries were quite extensive. You're dying. The blood that fills this space increases by the second."

I forced my heavy body up from the floor, barely able to steady myself as my legs wobbled beneath me. My vision went back for a good two seconds before the white once again blinded me. My hand clutched my abdomen in a feeble attempt to slow down the bleeding. My lungs felt like they were deflated and the air was poison.

"I," I wheezed as I took a step toward the door, "cannot give up! I have too much to live for. If I gave up he would kill me. I need to hear his voice again, at least one more time. If I am going to die then you can at least promise me I can hear his voice and see his face one more time!"

Each step was harder to take than the last. I felt my body being pulled in the opposite direction, begging me to close my eyes and just rest. I wanted to give up, more than I would ever admit, but then I imagined Sonic's face and I kept pushing forward. He was waiting for me, I just knew it.

I felt the replica of Sonic burning holes in the back of my head with his stare. "Why fight the inevitable? We are all going to die one day."

"Today," I fired back, reaching out to the handle as my vision went black, "is not that day!"

I pulled with all the strength that I had left my body. As I felt the door give some slack, I succumbed to the darkness that engulfed my entire being.

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger :) This chapter was challenging to write and I hope I did it justice. Thank you so much for reading and please review. I love getting feedback :)**


	9. Death

**Death**

We all die someday. It was just a part of life. Sometimes we expect it, and other times it takes us by such surprise that we are cut down to the core, raw and unpolished. I was once left for days wandering around with a large hole in my heart, wondering if it would ever be completely full again. My senses were on hyper alert. The smallest thing would break me down until I was sensible enough to put back together the crumbling pieces.

"Where are you going with those flowers?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Are they for me?"

"No," I snapped, humor coursing through my voice. "Stop assuming everything I do is for you."

Sonic rolled his eyes, his arms folding behind his head casually. "I thought it was common knowledge that everything you do is for me."

"You are such an arrogant hedgehog."

"And you're such a lovesick hedgehog."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. I elbowed his side and he chuckled.

"So," he said, "who are they for? Seriously."

I gnawed the bottom of my lip, wondering if I should be bringing up this particular conversation. I stared at the bountiful flowers which mimicked the colors splashed against the canvas of the sky during twilight. That time of day was always her favorite.

I said slowly, "They're, um…."

Sonic cut me off, waving his hand dismissively. "You know what? Never mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I stared at him as a soft smile graced my features. He was always so understanding; it was one of the things I loved about him.

"I can show you," I said, and then quickly added with a slight blush, "If you want to, of course."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Well…I was going to help Tails in the workshop today."

I thumbed a petal of the flower. "Oh, that's fine. I understand."

He grinned at me. "You didn't let me finish," he said. "If this is that important to you, then Tails can wait. He knows I'm always late, anyway." He winked at me.

I smiled warmly. "You sure?"

"Definitely. Where to?"

"Never lake."

His eyebrows scrunched up and his lips pursed in remembrance. "Isn't that where we met?"

I nodded and he gave me a weird look, but said nothing else as he scooped me up in his arms, taking off at super sonic speed.

When we arrived at the lake shimmering in the sunlight, I paused, taking it all in. Good and bad memories swirled in my mind. This was where I had first met Sonic. This was where I had first encountered Metal. This was where my life had changed completely.

I shook my head, slapping my cheeks. "This way," I said, clearing my throat as I headed toward the entrance to the woods. "It's just past here."

For once, Sonic did not complain about walking. He was silent, looking all around him as if to take in the new surroundings.

Once we cleared the trees, a clearing came into view. In the middle was a small house with the front door blown off of its hinges. My old window was blown through; the big pieces of glass still glimmered dangerously in the grass. There were pieces of burnt wood scattered throughout the property and there was a gaping hole in the roof.

My grip on the flowers tightened in an attempt to keep Sonic from seeing my shaking hands. I took a long, slow, deep breath in order to calm myself. My eyes darted around to assess the surrounding area for threats. The peaceful breeze tickled my cheeks.

"Amy," Sonic said finally, "what is this place?"

"Home," I managed to say. "This was my home."

Sonic's gaze moved from the house to me. "What," he swallowed, "what happened?"

I ignored him, walking towards the place where our garden used to be, near the back of the house. There was a tiny mound that used to be just dirt. It was marked by a small painted rock. Now, small patches of grass kissed the earth. I placed the flowers upon it before sitting down.

Sonic sat down next to me, staring at the rock which had a tiny finger impression engraved on it. "Rosie, age 6," he read quietly.

"I made it for my mom," I said with an empty laugh. "It was a gift for her. She had been feeling sad and I had wanted to cheer her up. She always called me Rosie."

"The flowers are for her."

"Yes," I said. "I haven't been back here since the day I met you."

"Amy…."

I smiled up at him. "She was an incredible woman. She raised me all by herself and ended up sacrificing her life to save mine. And before you say anything, don't. I am not mad. I am not scared anymore. I understand, now. When you love someone you would give up your life to ensure theirs."

"What happens to the other person, though?" he said, gripping my shoulders hard. "Don't be stupid, Amy!"

I glared at him. "How am I being stupid? I would do anything for you, Sonic."

"Well, don't," he nearly shouted, pulling me into a fierce hug. "I almost lost you because you were being reckless. Just, don't."

"I wanted to protect you," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "I had to protect you."

"That's my job," he said, his warm breath tickling my ear, "and it nearly got you killed. So, let me do the protecting from now on, okay?"

"But what if I lose you?"

He pulled back, smiling brightly at me. "Stupid," he laughed, flicking my forehead. "The hero never loses."

"But—"

"No buts," he said, waggling his finger at me. He turned his attention to the makeshift grave. "Amy's mom," he stated boldly, "I promise to protect your daughter and keep her from doing anything rash again."

I smacked his arm lightly. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Who said I can't keep it?" he said with that cocky grin that only fitted Sonic the Hedgehog.

"And who says I can't protect you too?"

"Me," he said, "because I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, my mouth hanging open. My heart fluttered unexpectedly in my chest.

"Careful," he teased, "you don't want bugs to fly in." He laughed, short and abrupt, standing up and rushing off.

"Wait!" I called after him, jumping up. I turned back toward my mother's grave. "Please watch over him," I whispered, "like you watch over me. Thank you, mom."

I dashed after him, giggling high and free, nostalgia running through my bones. I was alive, and never happier to be.

* * *

**Got this one done after a bit of inspiration hit me. There's a chapter between the last one and this one that will be coming next. Hint...it's titled 33%. Happy reading :) Thanks everyone!**


End file.
